


Back When the Storm Had Just Started

by gaysquared



Series: My Fairy Tail [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Humor, BDSM mention, Dom!Mira FTW basically, Dom/sub Undertones, Erza and Gray best BROTP bros for life, Gray/Natsu if you squint, Heartbreak, Multi, Past Relationship(s), but then you also got A+ friends :), implied past bad bdsm etiquette, just a couple subs talkin bout feelings tbh, sort-of unrequited feelings?, when ur into bad boys :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysquared/pseuds/gaysquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray reflects on his and Lyon's past. Erza is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back When the Storm Had Just Started

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what this is. Just thought of it when people kept saying Lyon flirting with Juvia was making Gray jealous, but everybody said it was because of Gruvia. I added feelings, and angst, because that's what I do. I may have overdone it with the tags but IDGAF.

The visitors from Lamia Scale had been a rather unpleasant surprise. 

Although, at this point, to say it was a surprise was probably a bit false.  
Gray had begrudgingly been expecting it, but had put himself so in denial about the impending nature of the event that he had almost convinced himself it wasn't happening at all. 

It wasn't really planned, no, but Lyon, and by extension Lyon's guild mates, had been coming around and popping up more and more often lately, and Fairy Tail had been too wonderfully free of them for almost a month, and it was bound to happen. 

This time, Juvia even lets Lyon sit next to her. It's probably because Gray's been harder on her than usual; he just hasn't had the same patience. He knows it's not right, and he hated himself for the way he could see the walls going down in her eyes the last time he yelled at her, but there's no taking it back. 

Lyon's backed off of her a bit, too; although, it's Lyon, so that's not saying much. But still, it seems the little honeymoon period of his crush has ended, and his brain and intellect are actually kicking in. He's a bit more subtle now, but his body still screams openness, attraction, the way he faces her, leaning forward, legs parted, watches various parts of her face as she talks. 

Gray's not sure how calculated any of it is; he's never sure with Lyon, really. She laughs at something he said, looking almost surprised, and Gray grits his teeth. He's walking up to the bar and sitting down before he knows it, greeted by the usual cheery Mira, who takes one look at him, and suddenly her smile changes instantly into a frown. 

He hates that she reads people so well. An unfortunate side effect of the bartending, it seems. 

"Erza!" the woman calls. "Gray's being all depressing again!" She turns to look at him again, and he finds himself rather infuriated by her look of pity. "Honestly. Are you that jealous that Lyon's moving in on your girl?"

Gray blinks rapidly, although he shouldn't be surprised anymore. He rubs at his temple, whispering, "For fuck's sake."

Erza approaches, her presence commanding as always, and asks, "What now?"

"He's moping," Mira says, like its some sort of crime. 

"It's probably just his cold, dead soul," the red-head deadpans. "I'll talk to him, Mira, just get him a beer."

Gray wonders what say he gets in this, but Erza is already sitting down next to him. Mira nods, and she's moving away from them to grab a pint. 

"Talk," Erza says commandingly as Mira sets down the jug. 

Gray who looks up at Mira, who wears a neutral expression, until Erza follows his gaze. The red-head sighs. 

"Mira, darling?" she asks. 

"Hmm?" the other woman muses, looking to her girlfriend. 

"Could you give us some privacy?"

The white-haired woman looks somewhat put out, but sighs, walking away to tend to another guild member. 

"I know you're not jealous for Juvia's sake," Erza starts, fixing Gray with a stare. "So, do you want to tell me what the hell is actually bothering you?"

Instead if answering, he mumbles, "I don't even like beer."

Erza smiles softly. "I know. It's for me, so I can properly deal with your emotional baggage. Now talk."

Gray sighs, rubs at his eyes and plants his gaze firmly on the table. "It's Lyon."

"Pretty-boy with the white hair, past co-apprentice?" Erza says, taking a sip of her beer. 

"Yes. That one."

"What about him?"

Gray feels like flopping out of his chair, onto the floor, and staying there. "He's a dick."

"So is everybody we work with, except for, like, two people," Erza muses, raising an eyebrow. 

"I know," Gray huffs. "It's not that, I guess. It's just; the history."

"With Ur?"

The Ice-Mage nods. "That, and..."

Now both eyebrows were raised.  
"And what?"

"Back when you met him," Gray starts, suddenly wishing he were the one with alcohol in his hands, even though he's never come across a form of it he particularly liked. "It wasn't the first time I'd seen him, since the stuff with Ur."

Erza doesn't look overly surprised at this information, simply adjusts to it. That's one thing Gray's always liked about her. Her efficiency usually avoids judgement. 

"I thought he was off studying, learning, or whatever," she says, looking at him carefully. 

"He was, it; it's complicated," Gray finishes lamely. 

"I see." Erza won't break her stare at him. "Then when did you meet, in-between these two events?"

"A few times," Gray answers. "Well, more than a few, but it was all intermittent. About two years ago."

"Why'd you meet so many times?"  
Erza looks confused, now, like she's searching for something in Gray's words, something he hasn't said yet, but she's going to find out. 

"We had a--" Gray pauses, swallowing. "A strange relationship."

"And you don't now?" she questions, and that eyebrow is back up again. 

Grays smiles a little at that, ruefully. "Stranger than it is now. Or maybe, it's stranger now for being so strange then."

He can see the click in her eyes as she looks down, the way she breathes out, and looks back up at him. "Was it... Sexual?"

"Yeah," he answers, wishing his voice didn't sound so hollow. 

"But not romantic?" she asks, and how does she know, but it's Erza, of course she does. 

"Not really," Gray answers, sighing. 

"Well, that's not abnormal," Erza says, still looking at him. "You were young, but still, not abnormal."

"But we were..." He tries to find the right words to explain. "It was different. Than some relationships, I mean." He breathes, wondering why he feels so out of breath. "He liked... Certain things. And I liked them too. So we--"

"You don't have to explain," Erza cuts in. "I know what you're talking about, Gray, of course I do. I don't know to what extent it was, but... I'm guessing he was the...?" She trails off, waiting for him to answer. Like she wants him to say it. 

"Dom, ya," he answers. It feels good to say it, but makes him feel hollow, too. "I mean, there was some wiggle room, the roles weren't too concrete. But mostly, yeah. It was always consensual, he never forced me to do anything, it just..." He pokes his foot at the bottom of his stool. "I was young."

"I'm not gonna ask why, because it's not my business," Erza says, and he can see the honesty in her face. "I'm guessing he just... Gave you what you needed." She pauses, watching him as he fidgets underneath her gaze. "Do you still want him? Is that why you're feeling like this?"

"No," Gray croaks, regretting speaking immediately. "Yes. But no. It's just... The past."

Erza's looking at him earnestly, waiting for him to continue, and so he does. 

"It's hard to undo all that. Just forget it. Because I'm so used to having a different reaction to him, but now I'm just angry." He pauses. "I don't know why. And he's so good at pretending it never happened, so dramatic, him and his fucking clothes, he's so gaudy."

He can see Erza's lip twitching as it threatens to smile, but she looks sad, too. 

"He really is a drama queen, you know," he continues, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Always has been, always will be. Likes to act. Play the roles. Lovers. Scorned rivals. It's all the same to him."

Erza's silence is comforting, somehow. The fact that she has nothing to say, or demand; it feels unprecedented. 

"And now, he's on her, and I'm glad a bit, if it keeps her busy, because lord knows if she hasn't figured out how gay I am by now..." He gulps. "Not completely, I mean, I've liked women, it's just rare, but you know that. But then he's so... So flashy about it. Don't get me wrong, I think he really likes her, because I know him, and he'd be good to her." He breathes, still looking at the worn wood on the bar table. 

"Then what is it?" Erza coaxes, unusually soft. 

"He's going to get her," Gray admits. "He's going to get her, eventually, because he always does, that's how he is. And he'll be good to her, because I think he's smarter now. But I; I'll never get that. Not that I want it, but... It'll just be like it never happened. And she can talk about how she thinks there's romantic or sexual tension between us, but she'll never really get it."

Erza nods, looking at him, searching his face, and then says, "You're fucking depressing."

He laughs out loud at that, because how did she ever become so good at handling his angst, and of course she doesn't mean it, but it's the nicest thing she's said to him in weeks, somehow. 

"Yeah," he admits. "Sometimes, yeah."

"I normally wouldn't say this," the red-head starts, pulling a strand of hair away from her face. "But goddamnit, you're annoying as hell either way, but I like you fighting with Natsu way more than seeing you like this."

"Is that so?" he asks, smiling, and he can see the humor she tries to hide quirking at her lips as well. 

"As long as you both find a clearing first. No buildings, no people. Go into the forest or whatever. I think he's still pissed off about the fact that you bought him a train ticket for his birthday."

Gray laughs. "That was fucking hilarious, though."

"No, it wasn't, and we're never going to be allowed near that restaurant again because of it."

Mira's walking over again, and she stops to refill the half-empty jug in front of Erza. 

"So, not that you couldn't do it yourself," Mira starts, wiping a small bit of sweat from her brow, "but do you need us to kill anybody? Because I'm totally here for that. I could get Elfman in on it too, sibling's honor and all--"

"I think that won't be necessary, Mira," Erza says, while Gray tries not to smile. 

"Is he less mopey now?" the Mage asks, glancing at him. 

Erza smiles. "A bit, I think. Is your shift over?" 

Mira nods, stepping out from behind the bar to join them as Erza rises as well. 

"Well, we'll be off." She rubs a hand in Gray's hair affectionately. "Wear less clothes, or whatever you need to do. And come find me if you need someone."

Gray nods, still seated, as the couple begins to walk away, until Mira snakes an arm around her partner and deftly slaps her ass. 

"Mirajane! We are in the goddamn guild!" he hears Erza 'whisper' angrily. The look on her face as she turns to look at him is priceless. Her eyes say, "not a word."

He raises his hands in defense, and watches them as they leave. He gets up, only to bump into Natsu, who he hasn't seen in a couple hours. 

"Watch it," Natsu snaps, his eyes looking tired and annoyed, and Gray thinks maybe this won't be such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to try really hard to not make Erza and Gray brofist at the end. May work itself into a larger work? I'm not sure. Comments are always appreciated, considering this is a weird take on things anyways.


End file.
